Reflections of a Legend
by EchidnaPower
Summary: Buzz Lightyear Personal Log - Stardate 92893.81. I don't quite know how to explain this, or what I'm feeling, so I guess I'll just start talking and tell you what's on my mind. There's someone I just can't get out of my head, and truthfully, I'm not sure I want to. (A first person reflection from Buzz's perspective, come on in and look into the heart of a legend. R&R!)


**Time for another experiment story. Recently on the Kim Possible discussion board, I made a post about Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley, the masterminds behind Kim Possible. In that post, I noticed how those two were also the masterminds behind Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, another awesome cartoon that should've survived much longer than it did. Kid friendly, and also enjoyable by adults. The signature of a McCorkle/Schooley cartoon.**

 **So this series is another series that has a very small fanbase, and I wanna try and revive it a little bit. I have some plans in the future for more stories in this category, and yes, this story is a shipping story. How many of my stories aren't? Without further ado, here is this oneshot from the point of view of the universe's greatest hero: Buzz Lightyear. I own nothing except the story.  
_**

Buzz Lightyear Personal Log - Stardate 92893.81

This particular entry will be somewhat different than all of my other log entries...as for once...it isn't mission related. In fact, I think this is the first log I've ever decided to record that isn't somewhat related to Star Command. Well, that's not _totally_ true, the subject of this log entry is indirectly related to Star Command, so maybe this log entry isn't so different after all? Ugh...I don't even know anymore. Maybe I should just start over from scratch.

It all started several months ago, when my incredibly absent-minded future self came from the future to warn us of my co-pilot's impending demise. The name of my co-pilot? For the sake of the log entry and making sure all the information is filled in...Mira. My co-pilot's name is Mira Nova, Princess of the planet Tangea and as of last month, commissioned officer in Star Command. I can't call her a rookie anymore, mainly because she isn't one. Her first year as a Space Ranger definitely had its ups and downs. One of her biggest low points was when she wound up getting addicted to ghosting through energy after she ghosted through a Crystallic Fusion Chamber to save all of our lives.

She was incredibly brave to do so, and she did succeed in shutting down the reactor...but the next few days were incredibly trying for everyone involved, as the addiction continued to grow until she lost almost all of her rationality and destroyed herself along with all of Star Command. I still consider it a miracle that Mira managed to fight off her urges and save us, and with a lot of help and support from her father and her team, she overcame her addiction and came out of the fire stronger as a result.

I think it's also safe to say that I've never been closer to anyone else than Mira. Well, other than Nana Lightyear, but she's family, so of course I'm close to her. But Mira...I mean, how many people can say they've shared a body with someone else? It may have been a diabolical plan by Zurg to turn all of Star Command into disgusting flesh blobs of some sort...but looking back on it, it gave me an opportunity to really get to know what makes Mira Nova tick.

She's strong, she's smart, she's independent, and she's a fantastic ranger, more than worthy of her new rank of Lieutenant...and...sigh...she's also the most beautiful woman I've ever met. I've spoken of Dr. Ozma Furbana of the Karn Bio-Station in my mission logs, but while she is definitely an attractive woman in her own right, I've come to realize that I could never have any sort of long-term relationship with her. Our interests just don't mesh. She lives for nature, and, to be perfectly frank, I don't really have that as much of a priority.

I didn't always see Mira as attractive in the sense that _I_ was attracted to her, but...and this is going to sound incredibly superficial...when I saw her in her swimsuit when we went on vacation to Mahambas 6, I almost lost focus on the mission that was on my mind. That was part of why I was saltier than usual while my team was enjoying themselves. I was trying to keep myself from focusing on Mira. But I have to admit...it was one of the greatest tests of my Space Ranger discipline that I've ever faced. She has an amazing figure, she has long, flowing orange hair that reaches all the way to her backside, and she's got these piercing blue eyes that I've recently had to force myself to not get lost in.

I realize that the age difference may be somewhat disconcerting, she's only 23 years old while I'm 37...I graduated from the academy when I was 17 and with the exception of a brief period of time where I strayed off the path of a ranger, I've been fighting evil and arresting villainous scum ever since. Mira was just starting preschool when I became a ranger, so you can imagine how some people might think of me as being a sick, twisted individual for...for falling in love with her.

But with the technology and medical advances that have been made in the past several decades, the truth of the matter is, I'm still in my prime and I will be for quite some time. Truthfully, we've advanced so far that 65 has become the new 30. If my future self could live to be 150 years old while slaving away for years to make his time watch, then I can definitely live longer doing what I love. I'm a Space Ranger, and I always will be, and it's my distinct honor and privilege to serve alongside such a fiery and justice-driven individual such as Mira.

And that's another thing that's gotten me thinking like this...why was Mira's death so tragic and traumatizing for my future self that he apparently gave up his whole life to build that clunky looking watch? I've been through the academy training and even been forced to teach other young cadets about the reality of the service. Young men, women, and creatures die in this profession, and I've had to deal with the loss of several of my colleagues over the years. Even when I was convinced that Warp Darkmatter - my former partner and now Zurg's right hand henchman - was dead, I continued the fight against injustice and villainy no matter where it led...but for Mira, I apparently gave up my career, and my whole life to make that watch and try to change what happened to her.

I spent weeks thinking about it during my spare time after the incident. I analyzed every possible angle, every possible scenario...and somehow, I always got the same answer. I love her. When I held Mira in my arms when her suit got ripped and her oxygen supply began streaming out along with her very life, I remember feeling a horrible chill run down my spine, along with a brief feeling of helplessness as I watched her struggle more and more just to take a simple breath. I'd never been more terrified in all my life.

Seeing how my future self reacted to seeing her alive, and how tenderly he spoke of her and to her, I've come to the inescapable conclusion that I, Captain Buzz Lightyear of Star Cruiser 42 and hero of the universe, have fallen in love with Lieutenant Mira Nova, Princess of Tangea and my co-pilot and First Officer. I have found myself thinking in ways I never imagined I ever would. I once told Commander Nebula that the rangers were my life, and that much is still true. But I've come to realize that it's no longer enough for me to just be a Space Ranger.

I have begun imagining what it would be like to hold Mira in my arms again, only this time in a much more intimate setting than a barren and airless wasteland where only angry Maws live to attack their chosen prey. I've begun to wonder what it would be like to touch her hair, to be able to look into her eyes and tell her just what's in my heart. I have no idea what her feelings are towards me, and that keeps me in check. Does she still hold hope that her ex-boyfriend Romac the Grounder Bounty Hunter will return for her? Or has she moved on? And what of her father, King Nova? He already can't stand me and what I represent. If I were to ever grow that close to Mira, I fear what could happen to her.

A Space Ranger's life is filled with calculated risks, and sometimes someone's life or death could be sealed by whatever decision a ranger makes...but this is more than that. This is something that I am both excited and fearful about, and I am more confused as to what I should do than I ever have been about any other decision I've needed to make in my life.

I know now beyond the shadow of a doubt that I love Mira Nova, and I love who she is and what she is continuing to become. Her potential as a ranger has no ceiling, and every day her skills seem to take another leap forward, and every day I find myself falling deeper in love. Perhaps one day I will find the courage to tell Mira how I feel about her...but today is not that day...today, I am purely a Space Ranger, and that space scum Torque is causing trouble in the Gamma Quadrant. Time to go to work.

Buzz Lightyear, signing off.  
_

 **A/N: Personal logs. Mostly used by Buzz to record his in-mission experiences...what if he used them to actually be personal logs? He did in the movie over Warp Darkmatter (Pfft), so what went through his mind after Future Buzz left? This is my interpretation. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and if you read this, PLEASE review, show me there are still fans of this series out there!**


End file.
